The present invention generally relates to novel configurations that can be advantageously used in a vehicle, e.g. a vehicle having ground and/or flight capability.
There is an ongoing need for vehicles having powered ground and flight mobility. Such designs are of interest, for example, in military, border enforcement, and many other governmental and civilian activities. Historically, efforts to incorporate robust ground mobility and sustainable flight have met with extremely limited success based on various factors including, for example, the often contrary design parameters of ground and aerial vehicles.
The present subject matter overcomes at least some aspects of the historical challenges in this area by providing novel configurations related to, for example, fuel tank and frame designs, air and ground steering mechanisms, suspension systems, and propeller shrouds, that can be advantageously incorporated in the structural design of a vehicle in ways that improve both the ground mobility and flight capability of the vehicle.